An Unexpected Encounter
by Athena Leonharte
Summary: Rinoa wishes squall would tell her how she really feels


An unexpected encounterBy Athena Leonhart  
  
The tingle the sign,  
I wish he was mine.  
The thrill he fills   
I can see him still.  
He starts my hearts fills it with love  
He's just an angle from whoever's above.  
His eyes, I fly.  
His lips to kiss would be a sin,  
I'd do anything to be with him.  
His hair not fair that I can never touch,  
His face in my reality no space.  
Squall my all my day and knight,  
So not fair need you like sunlight.  
- Athena Leonhart  
-   
Squall glanced out the window, his eyes reflecting the color of the sky. Blue but at this moment slightly clouded. Everything was over, finished. He should feel happy, but he didn't. Something wasn't right and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. Once again, he resumed his position, staring at the infinite sky.  
  
Rinoa looked around the garden, once again lost. It was so large, vast, with seemingly never ending corridors each holding their own shadowy destiny. "Where is the cafeteria?" she asked herself for the tenth time. "Zell will be so mad, he had wanted so desperately to talk to me." She rounded the corner only to discover another selection of passages; each one's dark silhouettes more inviting than the last. As a child, she had loved to explore, and this sensation of adventure had remained with her to the present day. "Well, here goes," she muttered to herself and selected a route.  
  
"Where is she?" Zell asked to no one in particular "She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. Oh well if she doesn't get any hotdogs, it's her own fault." He joined the queue only to find Quistis was already there. "Good evening Zell," she said in her instructor's voice. "So you got your old job back, I knew they were wrong to fire you." "But Zell, wasn't it you who told me I'd be better off without that no good, back stabbing...." She failed to continue her sentence enjoying Zell's blush. "Ah, that was ... um... Squall" He quickly sprinted out the door unable to listen to Quistis silently laughing at his embarrassment.   
  
Squall's arms were becoming painful, he had been thinking in this position for too long. He turned back to face the door, and headed into the bathroom. Turning the tap, the cold water gushed out, swirling around the bowl. He plugged the hole allowing it to fill. His day began as he took the plunge, the cold water seeping into his skin, clearing his eyes while sending shock waves to his brain. He straightened up and shook his head, droplets of water clinging to his hair. "Ah, that's better," he sighed happily as he lay down on his bed. "What's on the agenda today?" Although not still the head of garden, his days were filled with responsibilities.  
  
Rinoa wandered pointlessly throughout the halls, going deeper and deeper into the bowls of the building. She refused to admit it to herself, but she was lost. She knocked gingerly upon a door, hoping not to interrupt anything of importance. Standing patiently, hoping for a reply she placed her arm across her stomach. She exhaled a gasp of surprise as Squall opened the door. Hair tousled and messed, clothes crumpled, he appeared wrecked. He too was surprised to see her, but was pleasantly pleased. "Morning Rinoa," he grinned slyly. "Good afternoon Squall," she replied happily "What's you doing?" How the hell can she be so happy and bouncy at two o' clock in the day, he thought to himself.  
  
He turned around, after shutting the door to see Rinoa looking with interest around his room while prying into his chest of drawers, rooting through his underwear. Holding up a pair of black silk boxers, she looked at him in surprise "Squall! I'd never think ..." He ran, grasped the embarrassing clothing and shoved it roughly into his drawer again. "What do you want?" he enquired, agitated. "Nothing," she replied enjoying watching him squirm. Rinoa plunked herself on his bed, watching him with interest. Squall walked to the window, looking out with a dreamy look in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him quietly, not wanting to disturb him. He turned his head to face her, searching deep into her face, pondering deeply what was wrong, as if he would find the answer there. Regressing his troubles, he scooped her up in his arms saying "That's enough of you rooting through my stuff, lets go get something to eat, I still have to go and talk to headmaster Cid." She looked into his eyes, she could sense he was worried. "Yeah, lets go, I have to meet Zell anyway," she replied secretly vowing to unlock his heart and uncover his secrets.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Zell exclaimed, as Rinoa and Squall walked into the Cafeteria. He glanced at Squall. "Sidetracked ehh, well it's not my fault if you don't get any hotdogs," arms now folded in mock anger. Rinoa giggled at Squall's confused expression. They all sat down with Quistis and the daily events came into discussion. "Squall," Quistis said "Headmaster Cid is looking for you, he's in his office right now." He nodded, said his excuses and left. Now glad to be on own his again, he thought he had been spending too much time with his newfound friends, they that had found him. What was the point, of having friends anyway, they meant complications. It was better to be on his own, wasn't it?  
  
He took the elevator to the office, finding Cid surrounded by papers in sheer dismay. "Ah, Squall, so you got the message." Taking a few steps forward, he inquired "What do you need me for sir?" "AHA!" Cid exclaimed in delight "I knew it was here somewhere, your mission." "Mission?" he echoed. Well that was his duty as a member of SeeD, although it had been quiet some time since he had gone on a mission. "Where to sir, Esthar, Dollet, Timber? Let me guess another sorceress back from the dead?" Cid laughed at this unexpected humor. "No Squall, a new pupil. I want you to be her guide. Show her around garden, introduce her to other students." He frowned, a guide. "She's arriving at three, so don't be late. Also she'll be staying with your friend, Rainout, I think her name is." "Rinoa, sir." "Yes, yes whatever, now go and meet her, she's called Asthenia."  
  
It was three, and true to his word, Squall stood at the directory, patiently waiting. The idea of being a guide didn't appeal to him but orders were orders. He noticed a girl, shyly standing at the wall. It must be her. Squall approached her. "I'm Squall, your Asthenia, aren't you?" Her head nodded slightly, as if nervous to reply. "Welcome to Balamb garden," he said, voice reeking in sarcasm. She looked at him, her crimson eyes, uncertain but showing determination. "I'll take you to your dorm, you'll be sharing with my friend Rinoa." "Rinoa," she repeated, her voice like that of gentle breeze, barely audible but enough to hear. "What a beautiful name, is she your girlfriend?" Squall stopped abruptly, and looked at her aghast. "Obviously not then," she replied and continued walking.  
  
Later that evening at the quad Squall, Irvine and Zell were talking about the new girl, Squall was just listening. "Asthenia," Irvine breathed, "What a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." "Yeah," Zell said in agreement, "she really is something." Squall looked at them in amazement, how could they become so docile over one woman? "What's so great about her anyway?" he said in puzzlement. Both men sat up, clearly shocked. "She's shy, beautiful and smart," Irvine replied. "Really beautiful," Zell repeated. Squall thought back, picturing her in his mind. Was what they said true?  
  
Asthenia, tallish about his height, long brown shiny hair that smelt like apples, a beautiful face with crimson eyes and blood red lips in a sharp contrast to her pale, snow like skin. She had been wearing a long black trench coat over a knee length red dress. The dress clung to her every curve, displaying her chest and hips in a pleasurable manner. Her black boots had gone all the way up her long slender legs, only stopping at her firm thighs. Around her neck had hung a long silver chain, that had held three gemstones ruby, amethyst and emerald. Her hair had been tied up in tight bun, exposing a long neck, leading to her firm shoulders.  
  
Squall stood up and left, not wanting to hear any more about Asthenia. He headed to his dorm, his mind filled with new thoughts. She really is beautiful, he thought to himself. At every thought of her, he became more intrigued by her, more new sensations. What is this I'm feeling, it's as if I'm happy, like I have a purpose to go on. Perhaps this was the missing thing in his life, what would make him complete. It's not as if she'd like me anyway, his head muttered, every man in the whole fucking garden is emphatuated by her, I'm just another admirer. He swore to forget her, and move on, he didn't have time to worry about Asthenia.  
  
It was late when he reached his dorm, but flicked the light switch and turned on the coffee machine, caffeine would help, he presumed, it always did. He sat on his bed head in his hands, she'd only been here a few hours and already she'd ripped his heart out. The slow noises of the machine were soothing, and he lay back on his bed, listening, oblivious to the rest of the world. A silent knock on the door, brought him back to his senses. Two visitors in the one day, what luck! He though sarcastically.  
  
Outside she stood, in all her glory, sending shivers up his spine. Asthenia walked into his room and looked around, "Nice," she said slowly taking in the cramped corner that was his living space. "I'd just like to thank you Squall," she muttered slowly, while shutting the door. "You were so nice to me today, you made me feel wanted and safe. Thanks." He cocked an eyebrow at this explanation, thanks? "Do you want a cup of coffee," he asked her hoping to break the ice. "Sure," she replied in almost a whisper. She sat on the edge of his bed, perched precariously. He eyed her up slowly, taking her in. She was still wearing the same as earlier, only this time she appeared more tempting, teasing, and taunting.  
  
He handed her the cup and sat beside her, almost in disbelief. Asthenia watched him over the rim of her cup, he indeed was handsome, a challenge. She placed her cup on the ground. "Something wrong?" he asked her slowly, not wanting to disturb the moment. "Nothing," she sighed. "Can I tell you something?" she implored saucily. He leaned closer, face to face. She raised her eyes to heaven and in one swift movement kissed him passionately. Squall kissed her back, surprised at this action. He pulled away and looked at his pants, wet and dripping coffee all over the floor. "Sorry," he said sheepishly "You took me by surprise."  
  
"Let me help you with those pants," she said, grinning like the Cheshire cat while slowly undoing the belts and pulling down the zip. He couldn't object, her eyes told him that, but he just couldn't sit there and do nothing, could he? "No," he said defiantly. Asthenia looked at him in sheer shock, the first man to resist her temptations, not for much longer she thought quietly.  
  
First went her boots. She placed her leg on the bed and pulled up her dress to her thigh, exposing her naked vagina, undid the buckles and slowly removed her boots. Squall jerked in shock, her body had such an effect on him. Dancing slowly to her own rhythm, she undid her dress. It fell in a cascade around her bare ankles, revealing her velumpsious body, of milk skin. Her breasts were well rounded, nipples swollen, tiny waist leading to curvy hips reaching her long slender legs. She was beautiful, beyond his wildest dreams.  
  
Asthenia jumped on him, her sweet kisses, washing over him. This time he responded, suckling on her breasts. Squall, pulled her up towards him and entered her, she groaned with pleasure, laughing to herself. Pushing harder, he began to make her scream and giggle even more. He pressed with all his might and let out a scream "RINOA!" Suddenly, she vanished into thin air leaving Squall face down on his bed, looking around in shock. What had happened to Asthenia?  
  
What is it you make me feel,  
When you look at me?  
The way your eyes penetrate my soul,  
You give me wings and set me free.  
The way your hair crosses your face,  
Tossed and wild and true,  
It displays my hidden feelings,  
Only saved for you.  
That imperfection on your face,  
Only adds to your grace.  
Your lips of red entice my eyes,  
Draws me to your sin,  
Must resist temptation from you,  
My body lost in it's own din.  
What is this you make me feel,  
This emotion from above,  
Only saved for you my dear,  
This feeling is called love.  
By Athena Leonhart.  
  
Rinoa wrote in her book, a poem she had written. It summed up her feelings for Squall. She loved him with all her heart, and he refused to admit if he felt the same way. She shut the book, one Edea had given to her when she had passed her powers onto her, it was how to call upon spirits and entities. Rinoa had known Squall loved her, but it had taken the temptress to show him who he really cared for. Edea had said it would be full proof, and was guaranteed to work. She placed the book under her bed and sat waiting.  
  
Squall plundered down the corridors. He knew it was late but it couldn't wait until morning. Finally, he knew what he had been longing for. He pushed the door open, grabbed Rinoa and kissed her deeply, allowing all his emotion to flow. Squall looked at her, into her eyes. "I love you," he said slowly, his face for once so happy. "I know," she replied. "I know. Also, I know you just ran through garden without any pants." He looked down, his cheeks turning a pale red. "It was worth it."   
  
The End  
  
Hope you like this, my second Fanfic!!!! If you have not already read "What really happened to Seifer" please do. I don't often write about people screwing each other, but "Prom night" by Alf JR inspired what I didn't know I already had in me. PLEASE REVIEW AS I AM DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU(YES YOU) THINK!!!!!!! There may be a follow up to this story, so if you want one TELL ME!!!!!  
  
P.S. I am not insane (I hope!) 


End file.
